2017–18 FC Bayern Munich season
Jupp Heynckes | final_position = ''1st'' | highest_position = | lowest_position = | points = 23 | goals_for = 24 | goals_against = 7 | goals_difference = +17 | cup1 = DFB-Pokal | cup_placement1 = Round of 16 | cup2 = DFL-Supercup | cup_placement2 = Winners | cup3 = UEFA Champions League | cup_placement3 = Group stage | cup4 = | cup_placement4 = | matches_played = 10 | league_topscorer = League: Robert Lewandowski (10 goals) All: Robert Lewandowski (14 goals) | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2016–17 | next_season = 2018–19 }} The 2017–18 season is Bayern Munich's 118th year in existence and their 52nd consecutive season in the Bundesliga after finishing in 1st place the previous season. The club are also participating in the DFB-Pokal, DFL-Supercup, and the UEFA Champions League. The season covers the period from July 2017 to June 2018. Transfers In Out Friendly matches |time = 18:30 CEST (UTC+2) |team1 = BCF Wolfratshausen |score = 1–4 |report = Report |team2 = Bayern Munich |goals1 = Potenza |goals2 = Wintzheimer Müller Evina |stadium = Isar-Loisach-Stadion |location = Wolfratshausen, Germany |attendance = 4,000 |referee = |note = The match was only 2×30 minutes. |result = W }} |time = 17:00 CEST (UTC+2) |team1 = FSV Erlangen-Bruck |score = 1–9 |report = Report |team2 = Bayern Munich |goals1 = Foth |goals2 = Evina Friedl Coman Strein Hingerl Obermair |stadium = Adi Dassler Sportpark |location = Erlangen, Germany |attendance = 4,000 |referee = |result = W }} |time = 15:15 CEST (UTC+2) |team1 = Bayern Munich |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = 1899 Hoffenheim |goals1 = Lewandowski |goals2 = |stadium = BORUSSIA-PARK |location = Mönchengladbach, Germany |attendance = 45,000 |referee = Sascha Stegemann |note = The match was only 1×45 minutes. |result = W }} |time = 17:45 CEST (UTC+2) |team1 = Werder Bremen |score = 0–2 |report = Report |team2 = Bayern Munich |goals1 = |goals2 = Müller Bernat |stadium = BORUSSIA-PARK |location = Mönchengladbach, Germany |attendance = 42,000 |referee = Sascha Stegemann |note = The match was only 1×45 minutes. |result = W }} |time = 19:20 CST (UTC+8) 13:20 CEST (UTC+2) |team1 = Bayern Munich |score = 1–1 |report = Report |team2 = Arsenal |goals1 = Lewandowski |goals2 = Iwobi |stadium = Shanghai Stadium |location = Shanghai, China |attendance = 39,208 |referee = Guan Xing (China) |penalties1 = Alaba Hummels Coman Sanches Bernat |penaltyscore = 2–3 |penalties2 = Ramsey Elneny Monreal Iwobi |note = The match was part of the 2017 Audi Football Summit and the 2017 Audi Summer Tour. |result = D }} |time = 17:35 CST (UTC+8) 11:35 CEST (UTC+2) |team1 = Bayern Munich |score = 0–4 |report = Report |team2 = Milan |goals1 = |goals2 = Kessié Cutrone Çalhanoğlu |stadium = Longgang Stadium |location = Shenzhen, China |attendance = 39,998 |referee = Ai Kun (China) |note = The match was part of the 2017 Audi Football Summit and the 2017 Audi Summer Tour. |result = L }} |time = 19:35 SGT (UTC+8) 13:35 CEST (UTC+2) |team1 = Chelsea |score = 2–3 |report = Report |team2 = Bayern Munich |goals1 = Alonso Batshuayi |goals2 = Rafinha Müller |stadium = National Stadium |location = Kallang, Singapore |attendance = 48,522 |referee = Muhammad Taqi Aljaafari Bin Jahari (Singapore) |note = The match was part of the 2017 Audi Summer Tour. |result = W }} |time = 19:35 SGT (UTC+8) 13:35 CEST (UTC+2) |team1 = Bayern Munich |score = 0–2 |report = Report |team2 = Internazionale |goals1 = |goals2 = Éder |stadium = National Stadium |location = Kallang, Singapore |attendance = 23,388 |referee = Jansen Foo (Singapore) |note = The match was part of the 2017 Audi Summer Tour. |result = L }} |time = 20:30 CEST (UTC+2) |team1 = Bayern Munich |score = 0–3 |report = Report |team2 = Liverpool |goals1 = |goals2 = Mané Salah Sturridge |stadium = Allianz Arena |location = Munich, Germany |attendance = 57,500 |referee = Robert Hartmann |result = L }} |time = 17:45 CEST (UTC+2) |team1 = Bayern Munich |score = 0–2 |report = Report |team2 = Napoli |goals1 = |goals2 = Koulibaly Giaccherini |stadium = Allianz Arena |location = Munich, Germany |attendance = 66,000 |referee = Benjamin Cortus |result = L }} |time = 17:00 CEST (UTC+2) |team1 = Red Residenz Coburg 01 |score = 1–8 |report = Report |team2 = Bayern Munich |goals1 = Knoch |goals2 = Benko Sanches Rudy Tillman Vidal Wriedt |stadium = Red Residenz Arena |location = Coburg, Germany |attendance = 10,500 |referee = |result = W }} |time = 18:00 CEST (UTC+2) |team1 = Kickers Offenbach |score = 1–4 |report = Report |team2 = Bayern Munich |goals1 = Göcer |goals2 = Wriedt Kirchhoff Ribéry |stadium = Sparda-Bank-Hessen-Stadion |location = Offenbach am Main, Germany |attendance = 20,500 |referee = Tobias Stieler |result = W }} Competitions Overview Bundesliga League table Results summary Category:2017–18 Club seasons Category:2017–18 German Club seasons Category:FC Bayern Munich